


Together Again

by Spettrocoli



Series: SKAM requests [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Minor Character Death, Reader-Insert, Sad and Happy, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spettrocoli/pseuds/Spettrocoli
Summary: Tumblr request: Can I request imagine where Chris and Reader used to be close friends but grew apart in high school and while he was popular she become antisocial, sarcastic loner. At some point his friends were talking shit about her like she’s hot but always alone so he gets mad and tries to fix their relationship but she’s stubborn and hates his way of living but he’s not giving up and at some (maybe after he or she is hurt) point they become a couple and people are jealous. With 173, 66 and 70, 168. Thanks!Prompts:66. “I’m worried about you”70. “If you don’t hug me right now I think I might fall apart”168. “Yell, scream, cry, please, just say something, anything”173. “I just really miss talking with you”
Relationships: christoffer schistad/reader
Series: SKAM requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so feel free to correct any mistake and I would love to know what do you think about it.  
> I’m sorry for taking too literally the “maybe after he or she is hurt” part of the request. I feel like a very bad person and at the same time I felt it necessary for myself. I hope you can enjoy the story anyway.

You were reading peacefully in the school yard, cup of hot black coffee on the wooden table in front of you and a book in your hand. You didn’t need much to be happy. The only think you wanted was people to stay away from you as much as possible, especially in the morning. What was wrong with those people who liked to talk in the morning you didn’t know, you simply hoped they didn’t try to talk to you. Most morning you were lucky, unfortunately that wasn’t one of them.

“Hey, would you like to be part of the theatre group?” a high-pitched voice asked and a flyer was put right under your nose, preventing you from continuing to read your book.

You looked up to see a blond, nice, stupid-looking girl with a bright smile on her lips and a girl who had a funny face and seemed to be there by mistake.

Your glare seemed to scare them a little. They almost jumped back and the blond girl left the flyer on your book. “I’ll leave it here, think about it” she said with a brief smile before leaving dragging her friend with her by the elbow.

You lifted your eyebrows. _After all it was quick_ , you considered smiling to yourself. Your smile was wiped from your face as soon as you saw the last person you would ever want to see walking along with his friends towards the entrance of the building.

You crumpled the flyer and closed the book, taking your coffee and your backpack and getting up. You headed quickly to the entrance of the building opening the door some seconds before one of those assholes could and almost hitting said asshole in the face. You walked inside ignoring the comments and the glares that followed you almost everywhere. You had become very good at it during the years. It had begun the first year of high school. You and Chris had always been friends, you couldn’t remember a time when you weren’t, nobody had ever questioned your friendship until high school. Everyone started wondering why a handsome boy like him would be friend with someone as insignificant as you were. It hurt at the beginning but you still had him by your side as always and you thought it would be like this forever. How stupid and naïve of you. You almost didn’t notice as he drifted away from you, it had begun with him being included in an all-boys group. You were okay with that, you were happy he had other friends, he was a wonderful person and he deserved to be appreciated. He still made time for you. You spent some afternoons together doing homework or just hanging out, and you had movie night every Saturday evening. You had never loved parties but Chris always tried to convince you to come with him, until he stopped. What hurt the most was that he didn’t even tell you he was going to a party, you had found out the next day, when you heard the rumours of him fucking some random girl. You thought you told everything to each other. You had confronted him about it, he had apologized and everything was fine again or at least it seemed so. However, something was irremediably broken and nothing you did could bring things back to how they were before. He started making excuses to skip your afternoons together and he preferred partying to movie nights, till he simply stopped acknowledging your existence. He had replaced you with nothing less than William Magnusson, the most popular guy of the school. You didn’t understand why he was so popular: he wasn’t handsome or intelligent or kind. You were suddenly alone. The good thing that came with that was that after a couple of months of rumours about you and Chris not being friends anymore, you were forgotten. You were invisible and you loved it. It would have been a lie to say that his behaviour didn’t hurt you but at some point you just stopped caring. Sometimes you felt angry when you saw him with his new friends. He seemed happy and you asked yourself if maybe it was your fault, maybe he wasn’t that happy with you but then you remembered how he had treated you and nobody deserved to be treated like that, hence, the anger. Anyway, most of the times you just ignored it.

You always sat alone in the school canteen and you liked having a table all for yourself so you could read or write or do your homework without having to make conversation with someone and you had a lot of space. Everyone knew you were a loner, and nobody dared asking you to sit at your table after you had scared a first-year last year. Therefore, you were surprised to hear someone asking you if they could sit there. You took your eyes off your book and looked at the person in front of you. You recognised one of Chris’ asshole friends with a stupid smile on his idiotic face.

“No” you said going back to your book. He ignored it and sat on the other side of the table. You ignored him.

“You know, Andersen, books can’t fuck you, I bet you will die a virgin” he said. You heard his friends laughing from a table not far from yours.

“And tell me, who was the one who fucked your brain out? Because I can’t believe you were born that stupid” you replied not taking your gaze off the pages.

A chorus of “oh” rose from the group.

“Oh come on, if you go on like this nobody will want to fuck you. Don’t you want me to fuck you?” he continued, not noticing that in that precise moment Chris had made his entrance in the canteen and was witnessing the scene as confused as he could ever be.

“Not even if you were the last man on the planet” you snorted closing your book and taking your backpack leaving him without another word. On your way out you bumped into Chris who was still standing on the door but you didn’t stop to apologise.

He was still confused and a little shocked. He made his way to the table where his friends were talking and joking about you.

“I mean if only she wasn’t a pain in the ass I would really fuck her, she is hot” said Julian.

“She wouldn’t want you to fuck her, I thinks she likes to be alone” retorted Theo.

“Wash your mouth before saying shit about her” Chris interjected angrily. The Penetrators looked at him surprised.

“I-I didn’t mean to...” Theo tried to say before being interrupted by Chris. “Save it” he said leaving.

He found you in the school yard, your book in your hands as always. He sat in the bench opposite to you, on the other side of the table. You looked up and rolled your eyes. “What the fuck do you want, now?” you asked, annoyance clear in your voice.

“I... I wanted to apologise for their behaviour.”

You snorted. “You wanted to apologise for someone else’s behaviour when you not once tried to be forgiven for what you did. Bold of you” you commented.

He sighed. “You’re right, I never told you how sorry I am for how I treated you, I was an asshole and you didn’t deserve it” he said sincerely. “ **I just really miss talking with you** ” he admitted.

You didn’t give any sign of having listened to him talking but he knew you had.

“I... **I’m worried about you**. You’re always by yourself; you don’t have any friend...”

“I did have a friend once and he left me for a group of assholes, I don’t want to have to deal with that shit all over again” you said coldly not looking at him. “And guess who’s fault it is if we don’t talk anymore” you said looking accusingly at him. You didn’t wait for an answer. “I’ll help you with that because staying with those brainless idiots might have fucked all your brain cells as well: it was you.”

Once more you closed your book taking all your belongings and left. Chris sighed.

“Can I sit here?”

Seriously, this was starting to be a little bit too much. You didn’t need to look at the person in front of you to know who had talked. “No” was your abrupt reply.

He ignored it and sat in front of you making you roll your eyes. It had been going on for days. Since the day Chris had apologized, he had started to notice you again. He always greeted you, he smiled whenever he saw you, and he asked to be paired with you for group works and so on. You couldn’t take it anymore. You had been ignoring him as always but, apparently, it wasn’t enough.

“What’s so hard for you to understand in the sentence ‘leave me alone’?” you asked irritated.

“I just want to make things right between us because I miss you.”

“Save your time, I don’t want you around and I don’t want you to make things right” you replied trying to finish your fish as soon as possible so you could go away from him.

He opened his mouth again to say something but before he could, someone called his name. You both looked at the person and found a brown-haired girl in a Penetrators’ hoodie smiling widely while walking towards him. You shook your head and got up, even though you hadn’t finished your food yet and left without another word. When Chris turned back to you, you were gone.

Since you couldn’t finish your lunch, you decided you would at least have a coffee from the vending machine. On your way there you kept thinking about that poor girl that looked so excited, he had probably fucked and forgotten her, while she ingenuously had fallen for him. You felt sorry for her and your hatred for him grew just a little more. You were almost there when you heard someone running behind you. You turned to see the person and you found Chris, again. You turned and sighed keeping walking while he reached you.

“Why did you leave?” he asked out of breath.

“I told you I don’t want you around” you said stopping at the vending machine.

“I’ll pay it” he hurried to say putting some coins into the machine.

“There is no need” you replied annoyed. “I can pay my own coffee” you assured.

“I know, I’m not doing it because I think you can’t, I just want to be polite” he said while you pushed the button for the black coffee.

“You want to be polite? You should stop treating women like shit fucking them and then leaving them” you retorted taking your coffee and leaving him there. Apparently, you hadn’t been clear enough, because once more he was following you.

“Please, let me prove that I’m changed.”

“I know you are” you assured him. “You changed for the worst and that’s why I don’t want to have anything to do with you” you said, for the first time you weren’t angry, just sad.

He didn’t stop trying to fix things between the two of you but he was somehow less annoying. Nevertheless, you kept rejecting his attempts.

You were in front of the school waiting for your brother to pick you up when someone stopped beside you. You rolled your eyes already knowing who it was. He hesitated for a moment. “I... I was wandering if you maybe would like to come to the party at my house tomorrow night. I would like to have you there” he said softly, almost as if in that way there would be more probability you would go.

You saw your brother’s car getting closer. “No” you answered quickly before getting into the car that had just stopped in front of you. Your brother leaned to look at Chris and he smiled waving at him.

“Hey Chris, how are you?” he asked friendly.

“Hey Alex, I’m fine, and you?” Chris asked back, genuinely happy to see your brother after such a long time.

Your brother noticed you tensing and understood.

“Fine, thanks. We should go now, don’t want to keep the princess waiting” he said with a smile, referring to you. You rolled your eyes. He always called you princess when you were alone but you hated it when he did so in front of other people.

“Sure, bye.”

“Bye.”

Then, the two of you were gone.

“So you two are friends again?” Alex asked earning a glare from you.

“Okay, sorry for asking” he said raising one hand in surrender while the other was still on the steering wheel.

You sighed and started explaining what had happened in the last few weeks and he listened.

When you had told him everything and you shut up he finally spoke.

“I think you should give him a chance. You said he invited you to this party, then go!” he encouraged you.

You snorted. “I don’t like the person he has become. He treats girls like shit, the drinks a lot and he is always with those assholes” you retorted.

“Well, he is spending a lot of time with you lately, am I wrong?” He looked at you, already knowing the answer and you nodded.

“Maybe spending time with you made him more intelligent” he suggested amused, winking at you.

“Maybe.”

He pushed a little in your ribs with his elbow making you smile. “Yes?” he asked smiling.

“Fine, I’ll go” you finally gave in, making him smile triumphantly.

“I’ll bring you there” he offered.

“There is no need. I won’t run” you promised.

“I’m going out with my friends anyway.”

“Okay, thanks” you said with a small smile.

You texted Chris to let him know you would go to his damn party but you regretted it instantly. He started texting you like nothing had happened between you and you still were best friends. You ignored him.

The following night your brother dropped you in front of Chris’ house. You smiled and kissed him on the cheek, thanking him and he told you to have fun and winked before leaving.

You had barely made it inside the house before Chris was by your side. You rolled your eyes.

“I need some alcohol before I deal with you” you announced and you found a glass full of what seemed vodka in your hand.

“Now you can deal with me” he said cheerfully. “I’m happy you came. Thank you” he added sincerely.

You downed the vodka in one go. “You shouldn’t thank me. You should thank my brother, he convinced me.”

His smile seemed to be a little less bright than before but it stayed there. “I will when I see him” he assured while you poured yourself some more vodka.

Two hours, six shots and at least ten girls trying to hit on Chris and just as many rejections from him later, you decided you needed some time alone. You excused yourself, leaving Chris before he could add anything else, and you headed for the toilet. You had to avoid way too many drunken people and you saw some couples snogging so hard you were almost worried they might be glued to one another’s lips for the rest of their life, but you made it to your destination. You sighed deeply as you closed the door behind you. You went to the sink and washed your face to sober up a little and ease the heat you felt on your cheeks. It wasn’t until you looked at your face in the mirror that you remembered you were wearing make-up. You weren’t used to have it on so you had forgotten it and now your face seemed an artwork by Pollock. You washed it all away using only some soap. When you were finally done, you decided to call your brother to come and pick you up, you had been there long enough. You took your phone and looked worriedly at the screen when you saw how many calls there were from your parents. They knew where you were so there was no reason for them to be worried about you. You immediately thought something terrible had happened. You called your mom and she answered after only a couple of rings. You didn’t have the time to ask what was wrong that she started talking. You could hear from her voice that she was crying. She articulated a whole sentence but you only heard “Alex”, “car crash” and “hospital”. You didn’t say a word for a while, too shocked to be able to do so.

“I... I’ll be there as soon as possible.” you were finally able to say.

“Please, be careful” she pleaded you in a tearful voice. You nodded before realizing she couldn’t see you. “I will,” you promised.

You stormed out of the toilet only to find Chris waiting for you outside the door. He immediately sensed something was wrong. “What happened?” he asked softly, coming closer to you and looking worried at you.

“A-Alex... Please, take me to the hospital” you pleaded him; your blank stare seemed to pass through him without seeing him. He didn’t wait any further. He nodded and took your hand, guiding you out of the house and to the car. You had a hesitation in front of it. Your brother was in the hospital because of that hellish thing. Chris looked at you expectantly. “Get on, we need to be there as soon as possible” he encouraged you softly, from the other side of the car.

You gathered your courage and entered and he did the same.

You don’t remember much of that trip. You were extremely rigid and didn’t move. Your blank stare was fixed on the street in front of you. You didn’t even notice you were shivering, but Chris did and put a hand on your arm, asking if you were cold. You didn’t answer but he turned up the heating.

When he stopped in front of the hospital, you seemed to pull yourself together and in no time you were out of the car. Before he could tell you to wait for him, you had already passed the glass doors and were heading to the reception to ask where he was.

The nurse asked if you were a relative because she couldn’t give any information to anyone who wasn’t. You said that you were his sister so she started looking through the folders, too slowly for your likings. You were getting impatient when Chris arrived and put a hand on your back, trying to comfort you a little. The nurse finally found what she was looking for, she said the floor and the ward and before she had the time to add anything else, you were running to the closest elevator pushing all the possible buttons. Chris was hot on your heels. You didn’t have to wait too long for the elevator but every minute was an agony for you. You needed to see your brother as soon as possible and be sure he would be better soon. When the doors of the elevator opened, you sprinted out, followed by Chris and started looking around finally founding your parents. Your mum noticed you first and as you got close enough she hugged you tight.

“Where is he?” you asked pulling apart and looking at her watery eyes.

“He is in surgery” your father answered instead. He was clearly trying to keep himself together but his voice was shaky. At that your mother started to cry again and you hugged her.

“Will... will he survive?” you forced yourself to ask your father even if you didn’t even want to think about the possibility of him leaving you. His eyes became wet, mirroring yours and he shook his head. “I-I don’t know” he admitted turning and covering his face with his hands, trying to hold in the sobs.

Chris was standing there, feeling completely powerless and an intruder in that intimate and delicate moment. Your mother noticed him and, despite all the things you had told her about him after you had stopped being friends, she smiled.

“Oh Chris, you’re here too” she said drying her tears on a tissue before hugging him. He hugged her back and smiled faintly. You definitely couldn’t be annoyed at them right now. You went to sit next to your dad and hugged him.

It had been hours since you had sat on that terribly uncomfortable and rigid chair and you weren’t planning on moving soon. You were tired but you didn’t want to fall asleep until you were sure your brother was better so you had downed three cups of coffee Chris had offered to provide. Somehow his presence was reassuring; it kept you in touch with reality.

When you finally saw a doctor walking towards you, you jumped from your sit drawing your father attention to the man. He got up slowly, as if he had a tremendous weigh on his shoulders, and so did your mother and Chris.

The doctor’s expression sent chills down your spine and you suddenly knew. You didn’t need to hear those words to know that everything was lost.

You stopped listening to him after “I’m sorry” and spaced out.

Your brother was gone and you now felt completely empty, for some unknown reason you weren’t even able to cry, talk or scream. You mother did it for you. She would have fallen on the floor if it hadn’t been for your father. She burst into tears and started screaming Alex’s name. Your father pressed her to his chest and stroked her back in a soothing motion which could nothing against that unbearable pain. He pressed a firm kiss on her head and closed his eyes trying to stay strong.

You couldn’t move, Chris put his hands on your shoulders and looked you in your eyes but you didn’t seem to notice.

“ **Yell, scream, cry, please, just say something, anything** ” he begged you.

“I- **If you don’t hug me right now I think I might fall apart** ” you whispered. If he hadn’t been so attentive to catch any sign from you, he would’ve missed it but he didn’t and he hugged you tightly.

Most days you still wanted to cry since you woke up in the morning till you went to bed and it wasn’t unusual for you to fall asleep crying in Alex’s bed wearing his clothes. You went to the cemetery every day and spent hours there talking to him about anything, sometimes crying. He seemed to be your constant thought but there were some rare moments in which you smiled, forgetting for a few seconds that he wasn’t there anymore, and it was always thanks to Chris. He hadn’t left you and he had promised to never do it again and following Alex’s last advice, you decided to give him a chance. The two of you spent a lot of time together, talking, watching movies, doing the homework, walking, sometimes you just stayed silent and enjoyed the company of the other. At some point along the way you had become a couple. You were in the park, talking about how boring one of the lessons had been when he kissed you lightly on the lips. You were shocked for a moment and he was already starting to apologize when you kissed him.

As one could expect, you two were the new favourite topic of the whole school. Most of the comments were very mean and they were all directed to you. People just seemed unable to accept the fact that the fuckboy of the school was dating the loner. Some had gone as far as to say that he was with you only because he pitied you for your brother’s death. However, the comments died out when The Penetrators started speaking up for you. You still didn’t like most of them but some weren’t that bad and now that you were Chris’ girlfriend, they were always ready to defend you. You could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Spettrocoli  
> Twitter: Spettrocoli


End file.
